Life is not a fantasy
by liltaibii
Summary: summer at Weasley's and going back to Hogwarts for their seventh year, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione are too happy for words. Jealousy, love and the passion triggered inside them.. it's mainly a H/G fiction. My first ever! i hope u like it! plxx review!


**Chapter one:**

**Moving on**

Harry toppled off his bed, as he heard a scream nearby. Blindly searching for his glasses in darkness, he tripped over himself and stumbled down again.

"Whass wrong?" he murmured inaudibly and grabbed his wand off the side table.

"Ron?" he spoke into the darkness, a little more clearly this time, as he supported himself and his wand to continue the search for his spectacles.

There was no reply, more or less a grunt. He froze himself to listen for any noises, and he realized, that the snoring which usually came from Ron's bed at night was missing as well.

Tensed, he flapped his hands around again, blindly. Finally when he find his glasses, he pushed them up his nose and muttered "Lumos."

Light from the tip of his wand filled the small attic room and he looked around wildly, only to find himself completely alone in the room.

He stumbled to his feet. Where was Ron? Why did he scream? And If he was not the one who had screamed, then where was the source of the scream?

He tiptoed out of the room with the light from his wand leading him on. He heard voices outside somewhere and decided it would be better if he didn't make an entry, rather sneak on to find the problem.

He moved himself slowly and as he turned around the corner, he froze.

There were two people standing closely, no, they were embracing each other. Wait, they were smooching. Lost in his thoughts, he tried to look more closely and almost laughed out. Ron and Hermione were lost in what looked like a passionate kiss.

He decided to leave them there, snogging, but then, remembering the scream, he gathered up his courage and cleared his throat loudly.

Ron and Hermione broke up wildly. Harry suppressed his laugh and moved out of the shadows.

Ron's ears had turned furiously red and Hermione's cheeks were tinted brazenly pink.

"Harry!" Ron spoke in a husky voice, "what are you doing here?"

"I heard a scream and I just came to check"

"Oh that was Hermione." He murmured, blushing, "she uh tripped."

Harry had an uncontrollable urge to laugh again but controlling his emotions, he simply said, "Oh right. Well, I am going back to sleep and keep it down here. Let's hope Mrs. Weasley doesn't catch you."

He turned away leaving both Ron and Hermione awkwardly abashed.

Once again in his bed, he grinned to himself, Hermione and Ron were getting along more than just fine. Both were seen sneaking around for private moments more than often. He was happy for both of them, he had always known this was going to happen one day or the other but he couldn't help feel a little jealous. He just wished he and Ginny would be back like they were before he had to ask her to leave him. It was all because of Voldemort, he thought bitterly. Swearing at Voldemort, he drifted into an uneasy sleep, dreaming of Ginny, flowers and wands.

"Wake up!" Next morning, Harry woke up due to the racket caused by Ron Weasley. Swearing at him under his breath, he stumbled off his bed and changed into a large tee shirt and jeans. When he appeared for breakfast, he was surprised to see everyone was present there, already having their breakfast.

"Oh you are up, Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley ushered him into a chair and filled his plate with bacon, plenty of eggs and sausages.

Harry glanced around at the table and found Ginny sitting directly opposite to him, her flamingly red hair messily draped around her shoulders and her eyes still groggy from sleep. His heart skipped a beat the moment he set his eyes on her. Perhaps Hermione, sitting next to him, felt this emotion and nudged him in the ribs to bring him back to earth.

Startled, he turned his attention to his breakfast and Mr. Weasley who was now talking to Ron.

"I talked to Heptha Jawk yesterday about this auror business that you and Harry are interested in, but she merely replied that unless we can present them with your O.W.Ls and N.E.W.Ts results, they cannot say anything about it."

"But this is Harry Potter we are talking about, dad." George Weasely grinned, his missing ear clearly showing in bright sunlight which illuminated the whole kitchen. All of the Weasleys were present there, except Bill, who was now living with Fleur in his own house now. And Fred, of course, who had died. Harry gulped down water quickly as he thought of Fred. Guiltiness enveloped his senses for a moment as he remembered how and why Fred had died.

Mr. Weasely continued, "They know that, and they would more than love to make a few exceptions for him, but rules are rules. They are now suggesting that Harry and Ron select another profession."

"But dad, I don't want to"

"Then you'll have to complete your seventh year at Hogwarts, wont you?" Mrs. Weasley said.

Percy spoke up, "I am totally in favor of them attending Hogwarts once more. Not that they are not very bright wizards and witch at the moment."

"I think they should as well. New experiences and everything."

Harry quickly stole a glance at Ginny for her reaction, which was unchanged, and then turned to look at Mr. Weasley, "is that possible? I mean, I am almost going to be eighteen. Can I go back to Hogwarts?"

"Of course, it is possible."

"Oh good! Then we'll all be in the same year." Ginny giggled, brightly.

Ron looked slightly disturbed at the thought.

"But what about Hermione?" He blurted and turned red under Harry's and Ginny's stare, but continued anyway, "I mean, she wants to become a healer, so, does she have to complete her seventh year for that?"

"I don't know." Hermione said, thoughtfully, "I have been thinking about it for more than a while, about going back to Hogwarts, I mean. It would be very, very educational to learn more, especially the advanced magic which we have yet to learn and couldn't because of the war and everything."

"Get to the point, Hermione." Ginny groaned.

"I'll be going." Hermione grinned.

"Dad." Charlie cleared his throat suddenly, interrupting.

Everyone turned to look at him, he looked a little flushed.

"A friend of mine is coming today to stay here for a week."

Mrs. Weasley's face suddenly showed unease. Harry knew the first thing which popped into her mind was where they will fit him.

George grinned and startled everyone with the news, "her name's Heidi, mom"

Harry suppressed a laugh at Mrs. Weasley's reaction, who stared at his son as if she had never seen him before. Well, who could blame her? Charlie was not exactly the kind of person who would have lady friends.

"Never heard of her before, darling." His mother asked him, sweetly.

"She used to work with me, in Romania. And she's visiting London, so I convinced her to stay over with us." He grinned slightly, "As she has no relatives here."

"Oh." Mrs. Weasley managed to say, "That will be quite… manageable."

"Ginny, pass the sausages." Ron broke the uncomfortable moment and continued, "Shouldn't we talk to someone about it, before we plan to go to Hogwarts?"

"Oh, well, I'll write to the headmistress and"

"Headmistress?" Ginny voiced.

"Professor McGonagall is the new headmistress of Hogwarts, Ginny."

"Really? How come we didn't know that?" Ron grumbled.

"Because no one knows of that. It has not been announced yet. Well, I will write to her and tell her that you three are also planning on attending Hogwarts, this year." Mr. Weasley said.

Harry grinned to himself. One whole year with Ginny, this was bound to be very interesting.

--

Harry had been living with the Weasley s since the war. He had been planning to move out of there soon. But now, with the new plan of going back to Hogwarts, he felt he would not be moving out for another year. Somehow, he was relieved. He did not want to live alone yet he did not want to become a burden for Mrs. Weasley. He, however, knew if he voiced his dilemma, he would meet an angry lot of Weasleys who would simply tell him to banish his thoughts about moving out.

Harry also wanted to get together with Ginny again and he knew she wanted to do the same but what they needed was a perfect moment to do it.

He had nothing to do all day long except to sit around lazily at home along with Hermione and Ron, or frequently help Mrs. Weasley in chores.

He was so bored. He wondered if it was because for the past few years he had undergone unbelievable adventures and now, he was simply bored.

He sat down with Ginny, Hermione and Ron in the garden outside under the shade of a tree.

"What do you think Harry?" Hermione asked him, "About going back to Hogwarts?"

"I think I would love to go." He replied, glancing at Ginny who was looking intently at Hermione.

"Do you reckon many other kids will be coming back, from our year?" Ron asked.

"I think so. Wouldn't everyone just love to complete their education?"

"No Hermione. It's just you, trust me." Ron sniggered and earned a scowl from Hermione.

Harry caught Ginny looking at him and just as he turned his eyes towards her, she turned away.

"How s Teddy? Any news from his grandmother, Harry?" Hermione asked him.

"Nope. I think he's fine." Teddy Lupin, his godson was living with his grandmother.  
"Cant believe it, you are a god father." Ron sniggered.

"Almost as if he is my own son." Harry grinned, glancing at Ginny once again who's lips twitched.

Hermione smiled at him earnestly, "are you going to meet him any time soon?"

"I don't know. Yes. Maybe." He grinned.

"It's so hot." Ron groaned, wiping sweat from his forehead with his sleeve.

"Would you care for some lemonade?" Ginny asked him sweetly.

Ron spun around his head in surprise only to see a sarcastic smile paste on her face.

Harry let out a laugh and he earned a smile from Ginny. Harry's heart soared at her smile. The creature inside his chest purred and he had this controllable urge to take her in his arms and kiss her fiercely to satisfy the passion which had just stirred inside him.

He gulped down heavily and turned himself away from Ginny, no this was not possible. Oh she was so beautiful, Ginny was so beautiful. He could not take his eyes away from her. No, that would be unfair to Ginny. Her beauty should be appreciated. Reasoning with himself, he stole another glance at her. He simply loved those warm brown eyes which were almond shaped and gave her a look of a tigress. And her hair, he loved them, he simply loved them. He wanted to softly touch her hair, carefully, soft flaming red waves, beautiful. Simply beautiful. He was happy that she usually wore them open. He loved her, he loved everything about her. Even her smell, the sweet flowery scent which could make him believe that he could do anything, anything he wanted to do. Oh he loved her so much.

He remembered those stolen moments in the Hogwarts grounds, those precious moments that he still cherished. He remembered the sweet taste of her kiss, which could cause a fierce eruption of passion in a second. Her lips. He stole another glance at her, only to see her lips. They were carved in such an exquisite way that he wanted to touch them the moment he saw them. He loved her, yes he loved her. Breathing heavily, he tried to turn his attention back to the conversation.

"What do you reckon about this Heidi?" Ron was saying, "I mean, Charlie and girls? Nah, I thought he'd marry a dragon one day." He sniggered at his joke.

"That's what we thought about you, till last year." Ginny grinned evilly, "Until, of course, you couldn't take your hands off Lav-Lav." She laughed and Harry grinned and immediately stopped as he saw Hermione's reaction, who was shooting Ron a dangerous look, who immediately told Ginny to shut up.

"I reckon, she'll be very pretty." Ron continued, trying to make peace with Hermione but immediately realized his mistake as her eyes widened. Harry and Ginny burst out laughing.

"No! I mean! Charlie doesn't make girl friends, she must be very _special_"

"I'll be inside." Hermione jumped to her feet and stormed out of there. Ron teetered behind her fast, protesting on his way.

Harry and Ginny kept on laughing until they realized they were alone now. They were alone together, for the first time since almost an year. Oh how much has he missed her.

"So." Harry cleared his throat as Ginny at the grass, which seemed suddenly very interesting to her.

"So, you excited about going back to Hogwarts?" Ginny asked him quietly.

Harry nodded, "you?"

"Yeah. We'll be in the same year then, I guess."

"Yeah." Harry grinned, "We'll be in the same classes too."

Ginny smiled that heavenly smile and Harry's heart twitched again.

"And you will be the Quidditch Captain. Will you let me through?"

"Well, I don't know." He replied with mock thoughtfulness.

Ginny laughed and punched him playfully on the arm. The moment she touched him, he felt like he was floating in air.

Why couldn't he just grab her and just kiss her and tell her he had missed her so much! He couldn't.

They just needed a perfect moment.

"They are funny." Ginny continued, giggling, "Ron and Hermione."

"I always knew they would get along." Harry said, "I mean, it was so obvious Ron fancies Hermione when she went out with Krum."

"He was so jealous." Ginny giggled, "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Yeah." Harry said happily, that she thought he was worth sharing a secret with.

"Hermione never really like Krum, she just went out with him to flicker a little jealousy in Ron. And she succeeded, oh she was so happy." She laughed.

"Really?" he asked her, laughing along, even though he already knew that.

"You knew that already, didn't you?" Ginny stopped laughing and looked at him suspiciously.

"Um." He grinned.

She started laughing again, "I am so stupid."

Harry just stared at her as she laughed. He had never seen anything so beautiful.

Ginny caught him staring at her, and she quieted immediately.

"Let's go inside. Maybe mom needs help with dinner." She said getting up, "she s preparing something special for tonight, Heidi is coming, you see." She smiled at him sincerely and started to pace towards the house, very fast. Harry walked behind her slowly. He had seen something in that smile, it was sad, almost as if she wanted him to make the first move.

Then he shook his head, no, Ginny wasn't the type of person who would expect from others to make the first move. She would do it herself.

Wishing for the best, he strode more quickly after her as she disappeared into the house.


End file.
